A Wonderful Curse
by RAI-RULZ
Summary: James Potter marries Lucius Malfoy to complete an ancient marriage contract between a male Potter of 15 years and a male Malfoy of 19 years. James must be bonded during Yule of his fifth year and surrender himself to Lucius, or risk loosing his magic. TEMP HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ch. 1 Contract's, Boom's, Kisses, Arguements, Numbered Order, Singing Angels, and...Love?

James glared at the paper than to the quil. He gave up after a moment and signed his name at the bottom. He glared as it glowed. It just sent a copy to each family vault and a copy to the Ministry. The original was to be kept in his and (James scowled) Lucius' room. He looked up and met the steel grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He tilted his head slightly indicating that they should leave as their mothers were planning the wedding and their fathers were glaring at each other. James sighed before nodding. The two stood. "James and I are going for a walk. We shall return soon." Lucius said.

James wanted to snort. Already Lucius was in control and they weren't even married. The two walked in silence until they got to the garden. James sat silently on one of the benchs. Lucius sat on the other side. For a moment everything was quiet. Than Lucius spoke,"We might as well as get to know each other as we will be spending the rest of our lives together."

James sighed before speaking,"Yeah. I guess so. So...um...what hobbies do you have?"

Lucius raised a brow,"First of all, we have to work on your vocabulary. Second, to answer your question I enjoy flying, potions making, and spell crafting. Thirdly, what are your hobbies?"

James looked curious. "First, I guess I do need a little help with proper vocabulary. Second, you can craft spell's!? Third, I actully like to create new potions believe it or not."

"First, yes you do. Second, I can. Third, are you serious?"

"First, that sounds amazeing. Second, no Sirius is at the Black house in London. But yes. I can create new potions. I can show you a few if you want."

"First, I can show you some spells I've created. Second, ha-ha. Third, I'd love to see some potions."

James than led Lucius down to the dungeons talking about potions with such a passion it would put Severus Snape to shame. They than entered a fully stocked potions lab with a potion brewing. "I'm messing around with the Akirian potion right now." James said walked over to a small book shelf filled with old journels.

He pulled out two. One that was oh so old, and another newer one. He handed Lucius the older one and opened the other to a page with scribbles on it. "That one is my great grandfathers. I'm thinking of publishing some of his work but no one really supports me. I'm working on a new potion now. So." James shrugged as he began to cut off a dead bats wings.

Lucius began to look through the journel and was absolutely amazed. He was so caught up that he didn't notice the potion steaming and bubbleing until James shouted,"LUCIUS!" Lucius looked up, saw the potion, jumped up, and covered James and himself with his dragon hide cloak in 10 seconds flat.

The boom shook the manor. The Malfoy and Potter parents jumped up and rushed downstairs. Lucius stood up pulling a slightly shaking James with him. Small parts of the ceiling were on the ground. The parents rushed in. Once the Potter's saw what happened they began to yell at James which caused an arguement between both families. Both Lucius and James sighed. James blushed a bit when he reliezed he was leaning against Lucius, but walked over to his journel and the cauldren. He wrote somthing down than bottled each and every sample of the potion. He stored them into a box before shrinking the box and placeing it in his pocket with his journel. As the Malfoy's and Potter's argued the two younger walked upstairs to the floo room.

"Um. Thanks for saving me back there. I really didn't expect it to explode like that." James said.

Lucius shook his head,"It was nothing. I was just protecting my fiancé." James blushed.

He lent over to peck Lucius' cheek but Lucius moved so both of them were now kissing. Lucius wrapped an arm around James waist pulling the younger close to him. James gasped, allowing Lucius to slip his tounge into the smaller's mouth. James moaned softly. The two pulled apart moments later when they heard shouting. Both stepped away from each other. Later that night James would swear, that he heard angels sing when his and Lucius' lips touched.


	2. Sorry

**Hey! This is RAI-RULZ. I am sorry to say that I'll have to delay this story for a while. I am really busy right now. I had an anxiety attack earlier today along with an asthma attack, have to help my friend film this safety video, moving, my dad getting assaulted by our f******* Landlord, going to court, busy in school, earning money to help our teacher who has cancer, dealing with a close friends death, going to my therapist, reaching the three year anniversary of my favorite grandma's death, and being grounded. So I've picked my two lowest favorited stories and will not update them for a while. The other stories I will update but will be slow. I hope you all understand. I will try to update as soon as I can on all of my stories but no promises. Thank you for the support and I will try to update.**

**Signed,**

**RAI-RULZ**


	3. Sorry Again

**Hey everyone. This is RAI-RULZ talking through my friend Renee who is posting this. I won't be able to continue on my stories for a while my bird has gotten really sick and refuses to eat. He is really worrying me. He won't eat, he has trouble balancing, he can't open his wings well, and he's always curled up asleep. If you know what's wrong please tell me. But untill he's better or ddie's than I won't be able to write the stories to give to my friend to post. I'm really sorry but I've had Witwicky since he was a chick and I can't bare to lose him. He's only around 3 but he was the last gift I got from my sister when she was still here. And he's like family. Thank you for your understanding.**

**-RAI-RULZ, the girl who worry's for her bird**


End file.
